megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Cinema
The Cinema is a location in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Profile ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' The Cinema is the main hub of the game. It is the place where the Phantom Thieves of Hearts land right into after escaping from a city inside a movie. It has three original inhabitants; * Nagi, the owner of the Cinema that is puzzled by the events that suddenly happened. She was supposed to be trapped inside the Cinema alongside Hikari and it was her mission to protect her. * Hikari, a depressed girl who cannot talk or socialize properly. She was supposed to be the last customer in the Cinema, in which Nagi had the duty to protect her. * Doe, a mysterious creature that does not talk, but broadcasts the movies in the Cinema. Supposedly the Cinema had acted oddly when he appeared. Just like a normal cinema, it has several facilities that accommodate its guests, these include a staff room that contains the Velvet Room and is inhabited by Margaret, Caroline and Justine and Marie, a snacks booth that acts as the in-game shop ran by Nagi before she allows Theodore to take over it, and a tickets booth that gives out special quests ran by Elizabeth after the completion of the first movie. It contains four theaters, each staring only one movie. Before the Phantom Thieves enter the Cinema, Hikari would only watch these movies alongside Nagi. Save for the first one, the rest require a key created by Doe in order to enter, and they will naturally start with a bad ending until the party enters it and changes its ending by defeating the boss inside each movie. Doing so also forces a gradual change in Hikari's heart as the movies are actually realities formed from it. After the party clears the last one and successfully reforms Hikari, she expresses the wish to escape the Cinema back into reality. Nagi claims that she did not have a choice and lets everyone out only to reveal a twisted landscape and drop off her guise, in which she reveals her true identity as Enlil, an administrator of the collective unconsciousness born from humanity's wishes. She reveals that the party is inside her domain in the collective unconsciousness all the time and the cinema is actually a refuge facility that she took Hikari and other weak people in because they were unable to cope with the hardships of life, whom she imprisoned inside Cinemas in a delusional belief that it will bring forth "Salvation" to them by putting an end to their thoughts and suffering. The cinema that acts as the hub of the game was in fact just one of the cinemas and the one housing Hikari, other cinemas housing other people exist in her domain. The party does not approve of Enlil's twisted patronizing of humanity and her salvation plan that sacrifices personal freedom and fuels depression in place of false comfort and ventures outside the cinema to deal with her. After Enlil was finally defeated and forced to surrender by the party with Hikari's help, her domain was destroyed and all people trapped inside the cinemas in it return to reality, and the cinema is presumably destroyed afterwards. Category:Persona Q2 Locations